


Fudging

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baking, Cake or Death Challenge, Celebrations, Chocolate, Doctor Who References, Fanboys - Freeform, M/M, November 23rd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death by Chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fudging

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 8/16/2007
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: The beginning of this was comment fic for [](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sheafrotherdon**](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/) 's second kissing meme. The dessert in question was created by [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/) I wanted to lick the screen when I saw it, and not because of the hot guys this time. The date referenced should be known to Doctor Who fans around the world. Written for [](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**sga_flashfic** 's Cake or Death challenge.

"Where are my kisses?" Rodney asked John, in full view of everyone in the cafeteria. True, it was third shift, so it was mostly only full of the exhausted and insomniac, but still, heads turned. 'I want you to know, you are completely unfair, you-- you kiss stealer!

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal any kisses. I won them, fair and square."

"You did not! You cheated. You distracted me right in the middle of our --"

"Game? So what. All's fair in love and war." John gave his best careless smirk. Rodney wanted to wipe the smug expression off his face. Instead, he reached across the table and removed a tell tale smudge. John hadn't even bothered to remove the sticky evidence.

"So is this love or war?"

"Well, if you don't know, then we must not be doing it right."

"If you don't give me back what I love, it's going to be war."

"I've got no quarrel with you, Rodney. Especially when you come with such sweetness." John reached into his pocket as if he was holding on to something particularly delightful. Then he licked his fingers.

"See! I told you you stole my kisses." Rodney followed him out of the mess.

Later, when they kissed for real in his bedroom, Rodney could still taste traces of the chocolate John had stolen.

* * *

While it was true, John _had_ pilfered the bag of Hershey's Kisses Rodney brought back from their last trip Earthside, it was for a very good reason, one Rodney would appreciate as soon as he saw the fruits of John's labor. And he'd only eaten one piece, knowing that the payoff when Rodney found out what he'd arranged would be more delicious than a temporary sugar rush.

It was the picture Jeannie had sent him, Rodney, all fuzzy blond curls and chocolate grin (which was still lopsided, yes). Bright colored wrapping paper and videogames all around. John recognized the old Atari 2600.

He hadn't seen a grin like that in far too long, and wanted to put it back where it belonged. They'd all been through too much stress lately, and Rodney took everything too hard for his own good.

It had taken a lot of planning, and the calling in of more than a few favors, but John managed to make it happen. He traded pigments from PX4 3T1 for Lorne's dark chocolate, and a promise to finish the week's paperwork early for Elizabeth's grandmother's cocoa cake recipe. She'd even offered help in the kitchen, once he'd told her what it was all for. 'That's a lovely idea, John," she'd said, only laughing a little when he told her the specifics.

"Rodney will be pleased that you honor him in this way," Teyla offered candles that could be re-purposed for the task at hand. "A celebration of his life is a fine idea. We have much cause to rejoice. "

"Every day we wake up at all is a good one." Ronon wasn't the happiest kind of guy, and maybe didn't get the whole birthday thing, but John knew what he meant. "We've got McKay to thank for that a lot of the time," he added.

Radek promised a distraction, should it prove necessary. If, say, Rodney insisted on following John into the mess hall before everything was set up, he would manufacture a reason for Rodney's presence being urgently needed in the lab.

They were a good bunch, all of them. And if they jumped to the conclusion that it was Rodney's birthday they were celebrating, well, John wasn't going to disabuse them of the notion. _Rodney_ would know what the date meant, and that was all that mattered.

It wasn't difficult getting Rodney out of the way before the big reveal. "Ronon wants to go for a run, and then some sparring," he told Rodney. "You can come if you like." He knew Rodney was unlikely to take him up on the offer.

"No thank you. I think I'll just bask in the afterglow. You can go do your neanderthal thing on your own."

"Okay, Rodney. See you at lunch?" John leaned down to kiss him before he left for final preparations.

"Sure. No meetings today. That's a welcome change."

"We really do need the break."

'It won't last. It never does."

John sighed and waved the door to open.

* * *

Rodney had half a mind on his datapad when he walked into the mess. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, and a Happy Birthday Rodney sign hanging off a table.

"It isn't my --"

"Quiet, Rodney. We're celebrating." John told him. "It's November 23rd." He pointed to the cake, and Rodney laughed.

"You got me an Extermicake!" He grinned, and John could see that boy again. "You do realize you've upped your geek credentials infinitely, don't you?"

"That's just you rubbing off on me," John said, handing Rodney the knife for the first slice.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the cake in question: [](http://pics.livejournal.com/hyperfocused/pic/0000d6cd/) Extermicake. Baked and named by [](http://laylee.livejournal.com/profile)[**laylee**](http://laylee.livejournal.com/). !


End file.
